inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Football Frontier Begins! Raigen Gakuen!
This is episode 3 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 3: The Football Frontier Begins! Raigen Gakuen! Dorick is alone, practicing in the woods: Dorick: Nature.....please....Help me out. Nature.......STORM!!!!! ...No...It didn't work. A cloaked figure appears before Dorick. Cloaked Man: Hello child. Dorick: Who....are you? Cloaked Man: Working on a hissatsu, ey'? How intriguing. Can I help you in some way? Dorick: I don't think so. I want my own hissatsu, not learn someone else's. Cloaked Man: Maybe...you should let this one go. Dorick: Not learn the hissatsu? Cloaked Man: Yes. It is useless. This tournament...is useless. Listen to me child. Abandon the team. GIVE UP! Dorick: Who are you? Cloaked Man: *sigh*. You.....Well I can't say I didn't try. Good luck with your....hissatsu. HAHAHAHHA! Dorick: What....? The cloaked man leaves. The next day: Vulcano: I can't believe the Football Frontier starts today. Matt: I know. I'm so full of hype. Darkeru: Well don't be. Jale, Dorick, Ezoru and Selena don't even have hissatsus. Sazoru is our only chance at defense, and Sikora is our only chance at dribbling. Vulcano: I've got a dribble hissatsu too. Darkeru: That you struggled to use against a team as weak as Inazuma KFC. Dorick: Weak? It was 2-1. They held up. Darkeru: Would have been 4-1 had Vulcano and Matt not struggle so much with their moves. Vulcano: But we both ended up doing them in the end. Darkeru: Will you still say that if you succesfully use your move at the last minute of the match when we lose 5-0? Me and Kai may be the best FW ever, but we won't get a chance to shoot unless we get the ball. THIS IS ELIMINATORY YOU GUYS! We lose, we're out. We only get one chance. Ezoru: Give them a break. Sikora: Yeah. At least they have hissatsus. Ezoru: What's that supposed to mean? That the ones who don't are useless? Sikora: No, I meant...Stop it. Let's not get into another argument and just....do this. Okay? Taisuke arrives. Taisuke: Hi everyone. Ready for today's match? Matt: Oh yeah, I'm pumping with excitement. Taisuke: Your opponents will be Raigen Gakuen. Vulcano: I never heard of them. Taisuke: They are a new team, but said to be very strong. Darkeru: Alright guys, if you can just be competent for once, me and Kai can totally take this. Matt: We're a team. You're not the only ones that matter. Darkeru: Ok, I guess we can put Sikora and Sazoru in there, but that would be about it. Taisuke: I hope there won't be these kinds of arguments on the field, will there? Darkeru: ....No, coach. Taisuke: Good. Now go home and rest. You'll need to be properly rested by 4 PM. We'll meet here at 3:40 PM to head to the tournament arena. Okay? Everyone: Ok! At Raigen Gakuen: Coach: Your opponents will be Legend Storm. They are a newbie team just like us, but we have the secret player. Right, Midora? Midora (FW/Captain): Yes sir. Coach: Good. We will meet here at 3:40 to head to the tournament arena. The coach leaves. Yori: Yoooo, this will be awesome. They won't see this comin'. Midora: I can't wait. The look on their faces will be priceless. I heard some don't even have hissatsus. Manah: Maybe we won't need your secret then. Midora: We should keep this to ourselves for as long as we can. If not needed, it won't happen this match. Manah: Sounds good to me as long as we win. At 3:57 PM, at the FF Arena: Taisuke: Ready you guys? Darkeru: Always ready, coach. Kai: We got this. Taisuke: Alright. Then go out there and show me your best. Everyone: Yes, coach! On the field: Midora: Hi, Legend Storm. I am Midora, Raigen Gakuen's captain. Darkeru: I am this team's captain. Midora: Your name? Darkeru: Maybe if you win, you'll get the pleasure of knowing it. Midora: Interesting. KICK OFF: Manah passes to Ornich: Ornich: Get ready! You're gonna get wrecked! Onrnich advances and Jale tries to cut him off. Ornich: Meteor Hit! *Ornich hits the ground and a meteor starts falling, circling around Jale and then finally hitting him* *Ornich passes trough* Yori! Yori: Thank you! Sazoru: No you don't! ICE PRISON! Yori: Ghaa! Sazoru: Here, Matt. Matt: Vulcano! Vulcano: MEGA-... Niks: Star Explosion! *Niks snaps his fingers, causing a star to explode in Vulcano's eyes, blinding him temporarily* Here, Aterumi! Aterumi: Midora! Midora: Hehe. Here goes! Cosmic Ultimate! *Midora turns the pitch into space. He jumps up with the ball, he hits the ball with the back of his foot, shooting it up, then he flips upside down and shoots the ball, draining energy from the stars around it* Lazton: THUNDER KEEEEP!!! GOAAAAAL! 1-0 for Raigen Gakuen. Midora: Heh, easy. Lazton: That shot....How am I supposed to stop something like that? Kick off: Sikora passes to Kai. Kai: Here, Darkeru! Koana approaches Darkeru Darkeru: You'll have the honor of having this move used on you. DEATH FIELD! *The field turns dark, hands are crawling out of the dark, and crawling up the body of Koana, while Darkeru walks past him* HAHAHAHA! DARK NET! Laymaru: GALAXY HAND! *A galaxy themed God Hand appears. It catches the ball in its fist and smacks it to the ground* Darkeru: What? My...D-dark Net.... Kai: Impossible. Dark Net is our strongest shooting hissatsu. Darkeru remains silent on the field, in shock. Darkeru: My....perfect hissatsu. Laymaru passes to Koana, but Ezoru intercepts it. Ezoru: DARKERU! Ezoru passes to Darkeru but Darkeru doesn't move, still remaining in shock, allowing Baya to get the ball. Baya: NIKS! Niks: Ryuuka! Matt appears in front of Ryuuka. Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! *take the ball* Here, Vulcano. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH!!!! *Dribbles the defenders* Darker-...... *notices he is still standing still* KAI! *passes* Kai: DOOM VORTEX! Laymaru: GALAXY HAND! *catches the ball* Sikora: Darkeru, get moving! Vulcano: Yeah. I wanted to pass to you, but... Darkeru: It's useless....If Dark Net can't score...nothing can.....AND THAT'S WHY I'LL CREATE A NEW HISSATSU! A better one! YOU HEAR ME, LAYMARU? Laymaru: I hear you too well, actually. You're shouting. *passes to Niks* Niks: Here, Fidin. *passes* Sazoru: ICE PRISON! *take the ball* Sikora! Sikora is surrounded by the 3 defenders. Sikora: THE TORNADO!! Darkeru, you can do this! Darkeru: HAAAAA!!!! WHATEVER-YOUR-NAME-IS, GOOO!!!! *does a regular shot* WHAT? Layamaru: Ha, I don't need Galaxy Hand for this. *catches it without a hissatsu* Darkeru: Impossible.....I can't... Laymaru passes to Niks who does a long pass to Yori. Yori: Ready for this? COSMIC WATER! *Yori changes the field to space filled with dark water that he runs across, gaining energy into the ball and then shooting it after doing a backflip* Lazton: THUNDER KEEP!!!!!!! *keeps it* Yes! DORICK! Dorick: Here, Vulcano! Aterumi walks in front of Vulcano. Aterumi: STAR EXPLOSION! *steals ball from Vulcano* Sazoru runs forward. Sazoru: Ice-.... Aterumi: WARP DRIVE! Here, Midora! Midora: It's time to put an end to this for good. Cosmic Ultimate!!!!! Lazton: (This is it.....If I don't keep this, it'll be 2-0 at almost half time. We won't be able to recover... I need to keep this or else.....) ..... THUNDER KEEP..........V2!!!!!!!!!!!! Midora: No.... Lazton keeps it. Midora: IMPOSSIBLE! Lazton: MAAATT!! Matt: Got it! Vulcano! Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *dribbles Niks* Darkeru! Darkeru: *catches the ball* It is useless. Kai: It's not. *running towards the goal* Shoot! Darkeru: What? Kai: Trust me! SHOOT! Darkeru: Where are you goi-... Kai: SHOOT! Darkeru: Ok ok. DARK NET! Kai: Chain Shoot! DOOM VORTEX! Darkeru: *gasp* Laymaru: GALAXY HAND!!!! GHAAAAA! GOAAAAL! 1-1! Laymaru: My Galaxy Hand... Darkeru: Heheheh. Looks like you aren't that invicible, Raigen Gakuen. Kai: We just figured out how to break Galaxy Hand! Vulcano: And our goalkeeper can now keep your best shot! Midora: Huh? I'm sorry if I mislead you or anything, but that isn't anywhere near my best shot. Lazton: WHAT? Midora: *looks at his team mates who nod* Alright. I'll show you. KICK OFF: At the kick off, Yuri passes to Midora. Midora is blocked by Vulcano. Midora: WARP DRIVE! *passes Vulcano* Face my true strenght, Legend Storm! UNIVERSE GUARDIAN, MIYTOS! *a tall humanoid keshin with a face of a dark star appears* Everyone: A KESHIN! Midora: HEHEH! You cannot stop THIS! GALA-..... Jale comes in and faults Midora. Midora: AAAH! Everyone is shocked. The referee comes in and gives Jale a red card. He is out of the game. Dorick: Jale... Jale: Don't worry you guys....It was a calculated move. Anything that can be done to delay the shot of a Keshin is worth it. Darkeru: ARE YOU INSANE? Jale: Now Midora will have to pass to someone. You must make sure Midora doesn't get the ball again. Darkeru: It's not even half time, we can't keep the ball away from him for the rest of the match. Jale: Unless Lazton pops a Keshin out of nowhere, it's your only bet. Guys, I took a heavy hit for this, make the best of it. It's a second chance at this match. Sazoru: Thank you, Jale. Darkeru: What? Don't thank him. We're minus one now. Jale: What has been done can't be changed. Just...promise me you'll try. I sacrificed myself this match just so this team can have a chance. Vulcano: Guys, we can do this. But we need to be very carefull. If the ball falls to the enemy, we need to take it back imediatelly. Taisuke: Vulcano is right. We need to tighten up our defences. Matt, Sazoru, do your best. Darkeru: This is insane. We can't keep the ball away from Midora forever. Vulcano: We're gonna have to. The team heads back on the field. TO BE CONTINUED.